In the Darkness
by Ziva- Zia- Z
Summary: When the spirit world's constantly trying to draw you in, even when you're tethered to the mortal world, can you balance your body & soul? Would you kill the one you loved so you could live in 1 world, or take your own life to live in another? Formerly 'I Live My Life in One Straight Line'; rewritten 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Darkness**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: When the spirit world is constantly trying to draw you in, even when you're tethered to the mortal world, can you balance your body & soul? Would you kill the one you loved so you could live in one world, or take your own life to live in another? **

**... Now the ghosts come dancing by, out of the shadows of my life... why do I have to face them again? I live my life in one straight line, the future ahead and the past behind. Don't wanna go back to yesterday, but I don't know how long I can run this way... Formerly 'I Live My Life in One Straight Line'.**

**A/N: Okay, I figured it out. In her reworked notes, she crosses out the original summary, and uses the lyrics from the So Weird theme song in place of them, but then she crosses those out, rewrites the original summary, and then adds the lyrics to the end of the original. Sorry, everyone, that's my bad. I wasn't understanding Zani's notes.**** Written: 2010. Rewritten: 2015. Found: 2019.- Licia**

_Beads of red._

_Bright._

_Fresh._

_Like freshly-spilled cranberries._

_They lead from the bedroom, down the hall, into the bathroom. Silence fills the house; Shell and Nessa aren't home, and Father is at work. Nanny is downstairs in the kitchen; leaving me upstairs, alone. No, not alone; she's upstairs too, though she's not with me. She left me playing with my dolls in my bedroom, saying that she would be right back. But she didn't come right back, and so I went to look for her. The door swings open-_

_She's floating in the bathtub, the water is stained pink, and she's not breathing, not moving. Her eyes are closed, and she doesn't respond._

_"Mama! No! Mama! Mama!"_

I bolt upright in bed, the screams of my eight-year-old self ringing loud in my ears.

Not again.

It's been the same since that day ten years ago, when I found my mother floating in our bathtub, her slender wrists ripped open by a razor. Every day, for the past ten years, I've dreamed of her, and what she did, and how she left me alone. How she left me alone with that... that _monster_...

I tangle a hand in my black hair, propping my elbow onto my knee and taking a deep breath. I'm trying to remain calm-_ trying_ being the operative word. It's not easy, especially when I know that after that, _she_ isn't far behind.

"You wake me up, out of a sound sleep... why can't you leave me alone, just for a few hours? I'm not asking for the year, or even the entire day, because I know that's not possible, but can't you leave me alone for a _few hours_? Just long enough so I can get a decent night's sleep? _Please?_ Is that_ too_ much to ask?"

The drawing pad on my desk slides off, it and the pencils clattering to the ground, followed quickly by the charcoal and my journal. I lift my head to glare at the desk and the movement stops. "You've got me awake, now what do you want? Or did you just decide that everyone being sound asleep was just too much and you decided to wreak havoc?"

Silence.

"I'm not asking for a week-long vacation, but I_ would_ like _one_ night where I don't wake up with my screams from that day ringing in my head. You know, one night where I can get a good night's sleep instead of being woken up at..." I glance quickly at the clock on my nightstand, and try unsuccessfully to suppress a groan. "Two-fifteen in the morning."

Groaning softly, I tumble back amid the few pillows, pulling the covers over my head. Maybe if I just ignore her, she'll go away and I can go back to sleep-

The blankets are yanked down, and after a moment, I look up, to find her staring down at me. She sighs, her long, mahogany curls tumbling over her shoulder. She watches me in silence for several minutes before she finally sits back. It always surprises me at how exceptionally _young_ my mother looks. And how similar we are; with the exception of my skin- a sickeningly disgusting shade of emerald green, in my opinion- we could pass for twins. I share not a single trait with my father, and you could say that that's a good thing, considering my father is a Unionist minister from... well, I'm not really sure where.

My mother, on the other hand, is of origins that are not at all questionable- she's the Thropp Second Descending, daughter of the Thropp First Descending, and granddaughter of the Eminence of the East. In short, she was to be the next Governor of Munchkinland, making me the Thropp Third Descending. Meaning, in essence, that I come from Munchkin royalty, if you will.

My mother took the Governorship when she was merely twenty, after her mother, Oziandra, passed away. She had married my father to escape the Governorship, and instead, ended up taking it instead. We call Colwen Grounds, the Governor's mansion with it's sprawling grounds and ancient history seeping from every wall and corner, home.

_"No need to be so harsh, Fabala."_ I whimper in protest, and push myself up onto my elbows. _"Can't a mother spend time with her daughter?"_

"Yes, but during the day, like normal mothers and daughters." I watch her wince, and know I've struck a nerve, but I'm so tired at that point, that I don't care. "Why don't you go bother Nessie? Or Shell? I'm sure either of them would be thrilled to see you-"

_"You know they can't, Fabala. Only you can."_

I shut my eyes and collapse back onto the bed. Of course, how could I forget that one, teeny, tiny little detail? Especially since I've been seeing others like her long _before_ she did what she did. Practically from the moment I was born. I wish I could say this was some rare for of Schizophrenia or Multiple Personality Disorder, but I'd be wrong and I'd be lying. And I don't lie.

I groan and shift onto my side, away from her, tugging the blankets back up and over my head, but she stops me, reaching down to stroke my hair. _"I know, Mama!"_

I look up, meeting her gaze, and after a moment, she slips beneath the covers, curling around me like she used to do when I was a little girl and was afraid to go to sleep thanks to a nightmare. She brushes a kiss to my hair and begins to hum a familiar lullaby I don't quite recognize, but that she must have sung to me as a child, because it slowly begins to put me to sleep.

As far as I know, I'm the only one in my family- both past and present- who has this 'gift'. Curse is more like it, if you ask me. It's not exactly easy to deal with, especially when you're a toddler, allowing your mother to feed you like most toddlers do, when suddenly some old woman you've never met is standing there, reaching out to pinch your cheeks because despite the skin color you're "just so adorable"- and her fingers go right through you. Safe to say, screaming and crying is the best reaction to get her to go away.

It doesn't get any easier as you get older; especially when they decide to come through often at the worse times imaginable- like when you're twelve and have just gotten your first cycle. Or when your father is-

You get the picture.

Point being, this is more curse than blessing, but she doesn't seem to understand that. If anything, she tends to make things worse. Not on purpose, mind you. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, I really do, always have and always will, but there's only so much I can_ take._

Especially seeing as my mother is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Written: 2010. Rewritten: 2015. Found: 2019.- Licia**

_Finally, I'm out of that house. _

Granted, I'm attending university, but at this point, I could cross the Impassable Desert and it would still be the biggest weight off my shoulders. Not that I'll escape Mama or the others, but at least I'm away from _that_ man. And that, in and of itself, is perhaps the biggest relief of all.

Shiz University looms before me, a sprawling campus of old, ivy-covered brick buildings, winding paths, expansive commons. I've read of the history of Shiz University; how it was the first major place of education to open its doors to women back in the eighteen hundreds, and how it had survived riots, war, fire and near destruction. It had seen so much and was still standing, still opened its doors to students of all races and classes.

Heaving a sigh, I adjusted the rucksack on my shoulder and grabbed my suitcases. The walk to the Admissions building wasn't long, but it was just long enough to distract me from the voices whispering in my ear. Eventually, I reached the building and hurried up the steps to the front lobby. A long, Quoxwood table stretched out before me, and after quietly waiting my turn, I stepped up to the woman seated directly before me.

"Um... Thropp, Elphaba." I pulled my paperwork out of my pocket, unfolding it and handing it over. The woman glanced up, a look of surprise crossing her features and I sighed. "Before you ask, yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't eat grass as a child, and no, it's not contagious. I was born this way." The woman nodded once, before hurriedly turning back to the log book.

"Elphaba Sophelia Thropp. Crage Hall, Room three-fifteen. Here are the directions to Crage Hall, and a basic layout of the campus as well as your schedule for the semester. Welcome to Shiz." She held out a key, and I took it and my paperwork back, thanking her quickly before grabbing my things and hurrying from the building. I had no desire to stay for orientation; all I wanted was to find my dorm and curl up for a few hours.

Other students milled about, some of them knew each other, others didn't and were getting to know other students. I could feel glances being thrown my way, but ignored them as I made my way to my dorm and eventually slipped inside. Traversing the three flights of stairs to the third floor, I hurried down the hall before stopping at three-fifteen. Without a word, I slid the key into the lock and turned it; I could hear the tumblers begin to click into place, and soon pulled the door open, slipping inside.

The room was basic, like I'm sure most college dorms are- a bed, a desk, a dresser and a closet, with a small fireplace in the corner and a small bathroom- but this dorm had two of everything except the fireplace and bathroom; that was obviously to be shared between me and another girl.

_"Well, isn't this... quaint?"_ I turned, sighing in resignation as she moved past me into the room.

"You _came_?" I kick the door shut behind me and feel my rucksack drop from my shoulder into the crook of my elbow. "Silly me, of _course_ you came. You'll never leave me alone, will you? Why can't you be like a normal mother, who hugs and kisses her oldest before she leaves and then_ let's her go_ away to college?"

She turned back to me from running a finger along the desk. _"You know that's not possible, Fabala." _

"I know." I can feel my cheeks turning darker, and have the decency to feel ashamed for getting so upset. My first response is to turn away, locking my gaze on the ground. "I'm sorry, Mama. I just... it gets frustrating. You won't leave me alone, you won't let me have a normal life,_ any_ of you-"

_"Now wait a moment, Fabala. I gave you as normal a life as I possible could when I was still- before I- before that monster-"_ She stopped, chewing the inside of her cheek. _"I'm sorry you were given this, Fabala, I really am. I never meant for it to happen-" _

I turned back to her. "You didn't give this to me! I was... born with it or... or something! It's just another part of my... freak-of-nature existence! This isn't your fault!"

_"I know, Fabala, and I wish I could figure out some way to stop it, or at least find a name, so that you had something to go by."_ She swallowed against the lump in her throat, and reached up to brush at the tears on her cheeks._ "Look at me, crying over something as silly as my not providing for you, when I should be crying because you got into Shiz. My baby is a college girl. Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you."_

I sighed, letting her reach up to take my face in her hands. Despite all her faults, despite her leaving me alone, despite everything, she's still my mother, and I love her. And to be honest, I'm glad she's always with me, even if she does get on my nerves most of the time. Mama was the only one that saw beneath my skin, that didn't see the me as the 'weird child' for being able to speak with spirits. She took me seriously, even as she doubted herself, and questioned everything she thought she knew about her marriage.

Silence falls between us, before she finally asks, _"Do you know what you're going to study?" _

All I can do is shrug. "Haven't given it much thought. If I could, I'd take classes to... to learn more about... about _this_." I gesture between us, and she nods. "But there aren't any courses on something like this, so I guess I'll just... take a few and see where my interests take me." She nods again, giving me a small smile.

_"Just don't bury yourself too deep in studying, Fabala. You need to have a little fun. You're in college after all."_

I roll my eyes. "Right, Mama. Because I'm _such_ a party girl."

I turn as I hear the door to my dorm open, and watch in surprise as a petite blonde enters, carrying at least four suitcases. She drops them all on the floor, and looks up, her own eyes widening in shock. When she speaks, she reminds me of a chipmunk, or a squirrel on too much helium. "I... must have the wrong room."

I struggle to speak for several minutes, before glancing down at the number on my paperwork. "Crage Hall, room... three-fifteen?"

The blonde quickly glances at her own paperwork, before nodding slowly in dismay. "Three-fifteen." She huffs in annoyance and crosses her arms. "I was told I was going to have a private room."

I roll my eyes as she looks up, disgust flashing across her face as our gazes lock. "Let me make this really easy for both of us, then." I gather my things and stride to the bed closest to the fireplace, dropping my things onto it before turning to face her. "I stay out of your way, and you stay out of mine. Clear?"

She glances at the other bed, screwing up her mouth in annoyance, and then dumps her own bags onto the bed before striding to the door. "As Gillikin crystal."

Once she's gone, I collapse onto my bed with a groan. "It's going to be a _long_ year."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: ****Written: 2010. Rewritten: 2015. Found: 2019.- Licia**

To say the first two weeks of school went smoothly would be an out-and-out lie, and I don't lie. The basic rundown of my first two weeks went along the lines of this:

I discovered my new roommate's name is Glinda- well, really _Ga_linda, but she's hated that name from the time she was a kid and removed the extra 'a' just to spite her parents- and she's from somewhere up North in Gillikin. Apparently, she's very distantly related to Gillikinese royalty, which is funny, considering I basically _am_ royalty. She also has a disgusting obsession with pink and an exceedingly unhealthy shoe habit.

She's in half my classes, and talks incessantly, which is how I discovered everything previously mentioned before. She _insists_ she's only at Shiz to nab a wealthy husband, which is rich, coming from someone who thinks being the daughter of a lowly lord is rich. If she wanted to ever see rich, she should stop by Colwen Grounds, or visit the Vinkun royal family. Like I said, I'm basically royalty, and Colwen Grounds is no small manor. It's a sprawling mansion on acres of acres of land; the Thropps are the wealthiest family in all of Munchkinland, and while we don't flaunt it, it's known by basically everyone.

I've discovered that I'm the brunt of most everyone's jokes; nothing new, but it sure gets old, no matter how many years pass or how new the people are to you. I've also discovered that I've got an eye for art, which is no surprise. I've been drawing since I was old enough to pick up a pencil or a piece of charcoal, but apparently- according to the art professors- I'm _really_ good. Good enough that I could make a career out of it, if I wished.

Sounds pretty smooth so far, doesn't it? Not quite.

Glinda and I tried talking Madame Morrible into letting us change roommates, but the old fish wouldn't budge on the matter, so we're stuck with each other. Unfortunately. The blonde's got a nasty streak, and if she's trying her hardest to piss me off, it's working. Especially considering I threw two pairs of her shoes into the fireplace last week, and the blonde bimbo retaliated by shredding my sketchbook to pieces. We've reached a stalemate, which is perfectly fine with me. A tiny part of me hopes she suffocates in her sleep from all her overly-pink bedding; and then the rest of me remembers that if that happens, I'll be seeing her for the rest of my life, and I can't have that happen. I can barely tolerate her in life; I'd kill her in death.

Speaking of _them_\- I've met six of them since arriving at Shiz. An older couple, who apparently were killed in a car crash outside the gates in the twenties, a soldier from the seventeen hundreds who was captured by a tribe and scalped, a young woman who committed suicide in the canal that cuts through the campus- and earned its name because of the countless suicides that have taken place in it over the years- after she thought her beloved was cheating on her, the young man who was not cheating on her, and followed her in death by way of the canal, and a little girl who drowned in the forties after the ice of the canal broke beneath her feet while she was skating. Mama stays by my side, and seems to act as a mediator between me and them, and while I'm grateful, all I really want is for them to_ leave me alone_.

On, I guess, a lighter note, I discovered the school cafe- named The Tangled Heart. It quickly became my normal hangout when not in class or when I'm trying to escape my bitch of a roommate. So it's the fourth week into classes, when I slip into the cafe and make a beeline for the counter. A fireplace roars not far away, warming the whole room, and I ignore the whispers of the other students that follow me like the ghosts that make their presences known.

The barista looks up; I'm not ashamed to admit he's a young man that completely intrigues me, for both the wrong and right reasons. He's got the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and a mop of light brown hair, the color of fresh-baked bread that falls slightly into his eyes. He can't be much older than me- maybe by a year or two, but not much. I'm not sure if he takes classes at Shiz or just works the cafe, but I can definitely say I'm intrigued. As soon as I reach the counter, he grins at me; a cheeky, lopsided smile that shows off the dimples in his cheeks. "Your usual?"

I can't help but narrow my gaze. "How do you know I have a usual?"

A soft snort of derision greets me as he straightens and punches it into the register. "Because you're here all the time, when you don't have class. Most of my customers are regulars; other college students like you. You work here long enough, you get to know what they like, what they always buy." He hands me back my change and moves to work on my drink; I follow, stopping by the pick-up counter, watching him. Something's off about him, but I can't put my finger on it.

"You don't go here, do you?"

He chuckles, and briefly stops the espresso machine. "I do, actually."

"I've never seen you in class."

"Well, what classes are you taking?"

I quickly list off my schedule, and he smirks. "I don't take those courses. I'm not a first year. I'm a third year."

I can feel my eyebrows raise, and I toss my head, feeling the knotted, dangling earrings I put in that morning swing lightly against my jawline. The ring of my helix piercing falls back against my ear, and I wrinkle my nose, reaching up to make sure the small black diamond stud is still in my nose, though I needn't have worried. The piercing's been there since I was fourteen, just as the others have been, just as the tattoos I have that cover the scars on my back have been. Just because I had no control of my own body my entire childhood, didn't mean I wouldn't take control back once I was old enough. Not that any of the changes I made stopped what was happening. Only my coming to Shiz fully stopped it, and even now, I can't bear to hope. "A third year?" He nods. "What are you studying?"

"Business and History, with concentrations in Vinkun History and Mythology, and Foreign Affairs, respectfully. A strong ruler can't know how to prepare for the future without learning from the past- not just of their country, but others as well- after all." He blushed.

"A double major, double minor?"

He nodded. "You could say find such topics... fascinating." Without another word, he capped my drink and set it before me. "My parents would have preferred I drop the History major, but it's necessary in my eyes." He leaned against the counter, folding his arms before him. I could see a glimmer of something beneath the collar of his shirt, and quickly glanced up at him. "We all come from somewhere, and each culture has their own beliefs and traditions. They're as ingrained in us as a tattoo on the skin is." He shrugged. "I don't want to be just part of the royal family; I want to be so much more, and contribute so much more to the world than my parents want me to."

"You're... you're the... the prince..." I felt my eyes widen, and he chuckled, a soft, throaty sound that made my heart flutter traitorously in my chest. I'd heard rumors that there was a member of the Vinkun royal family on campus, but attributed it to being just that- rumors. And now, here I stood, before the very man my classmates gossiped about- the supposed playboy prince, who was telling me how he was a double in both major and minor and wanted to do more for the world. He didn't seem very playboy to me.

"Guilty as charged." He replied, raising a hand, which he then held out to me. "Crown Prince Fiyero Trism Tigelaar of the Vinkus, at your service. Please, call me Fiyero."

I took his hand, shaking firmly, feeling myself relax at his touch. "Nice to meet you, Yero. Elphaba, Thropp Third Descending."

It was his turn for his eyes to widen in surprise. "The Thropp Third Descending? I wasn't aware I was in the presence of Munchkinland royalty. Forgive me, Your Highness." He gave a little mock bow, and I blushed, reaching out for my cup.

"Neither was I." I replied, picking it up and saluting him quickly. He smiled softly, straightening after several minutes. As I lowered my cup after taking a sip, my gaze lit on something written on the cardboard sleeve. I raised an eyebrow, glancing back at him.

"Give me a call sometime. I have a feeling we'll get along quite well together." And with a quick nod in my direction, he returned to work. With the cafe getting busy, I took that as my opportunity to slip out, making for the library, my rucksack over my shoulder. Being careful of the written message, I glanced at it again, feeling a blush begin to color my cheeks.

As I slipped into a chair by the fireplace and set the cup down, I couldn't help but entertain the suggestion. It would give me a reprieve from Mama and the others, if I was already occupied by something other than schoolwork. And we could get to know each other, maybe even become friends. After all, it was a phone call, a cup of coffee, maybe dinner, at most. Stimulating conversation, with someone new. And Mama would have to keep her distance, no matter how she protested.

I picked up the cup, being careful of the message, and took a sip, a tiny thrill tugging at my heart. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all. Mama would be forced to keep her distance, even if only for a few hours, and I, for probably the first time in my life, could be a normal girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: ****Written: 2010. Rewritten: 2015. Found: 2019.- Licia**

Instead of calling, I just returned to The Tangled Heart the following Monday. I didn't have any Monday classes, but I wasn't sure if Fiyero did or not, so imagine my surprise to find him at the register, helping another customer. He looked up when I entered, the small bell over the door announcing my arrival, and I watched a smile quickly spread over his face. "Well,_ look_ who came back. I was expecting you to call."

I shrugged. "Not my style."

"Your usual?" A sigh escaped my throat, and after a moment, I nodded. He quickly worked on it and another drink, before handing the cup to me and slipping out from behind the bar. I watched him go, confused. "Milla, I'm going to take my ten."

The little redhead jotting down orders waved to him, never looking up from her work. "'kay."

He nodded towards a table in the far corner. "Come on." Minutes passed, before I finally followed, slipping into the chair across from him. We sat in silence for several minutes, before he finally broke it. "So, what's the Thropp Third Descending doing attending Shiz University?"

I raised an eyebrow, setting my cup down. "What's the Vinkun Crown Prince doing attending Shiz University and working as a barista?" He chuckled softly. "You have all the money in the world. You don't need to work to pay for school."

"Okay, okay. You got me." He waved my words away, sitting back. "I asked for the job. Interviewed for it, my first year. I wanted to pay my own way. My parents had already paid for my first year, so I decided that I would pay for the second year, and I did. And then I decided the same with this year. Just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I always want everything done for me. I like to do things on my own. Call it an... independence thing."

I shrugged, giving him a small smile. "So you like working?" He nodded. "And you're not the... 'playboy prince'?" I don't now why it concerned me so much to hear him tell me no, but it did. He sighed, twirling the cup on the table slowly.

"I used to be. Back in high school. But it was just a phase. I grew out of it. Got to college and... just decided that the partying and craziness and... bullshit drama wasn't for me. It was fine back in high school, but college? When I'd be out in four years, returning to the Vinkus to possibly take the throne? No, that wouldn't do. Besides, I'd lost a couple close friends to alcohol poisoning and... I never wanted to go through that again, or make my family go through that. So I gave it up, walked away. It was hard, exceedingly hard at first, but now? Don't regret it at all." He took a sip of his drink, blue eyes meeting mine. "What about you? You don't seem like the party girl type."

I met his gaze. "I'm not."

A slow grin spread over his features. "Good." And then he turned back to the counter. "Hey, Milla. Be right back." I watched him get up and make his way towards the counter. he said something to the redhead, who gave him a skeptical look, before rolling her eyes and nodding. "Thanks Mill." He returned to our table, holding out a hand. "Come on."

"What was that?"

He chuckled softly. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. From now until one or so, it's fairly slow, because everyone's in class. They'll be fine for today." I glanced at his hand. "Don't you trust me?"

I felt my gaze narrow, followed by a soft whisper, "I..."

"I won't do anything to hurt you. I promise." Slowly, I reached out, laying my hand in his. He helped me to my feet, and we left the cafe, meandering through the campus. It was quiet; most students were either in class or asleep.

It was nice to wander the campus with someone, even if we were just walking through the green with no real destination. We talked of everything and nothing, finding similarities amidst our differences. Eventually, after two hours, he pushed the sleeves of his pale blue button-down up his arms. "Let me guess. You're... eighteen?" I nodded. "You decided on your major yet?"

"Not yet. Too many choices. I might do something with art, but-" I stopped, my gaze coming to rest on the Suicide Canal. She stood at the water's edge, her long blonde curls and pale pink dress dripping wet, her lips blue. Fiyero stopped, confused.

"Elphaba? What is it? What are you looking at?" I felt him turn towards the canal, but I knew her couldn't see her. Only me. I felt my breath catch.

_Zixi. _

She sniffled, tears filling her gaze. _"Stop me, please. Help me, Elphaba."_ Without another word, she stepped backwards off the embankment, tumbling into the water below with a splash.

"Elphaba? Elphaba, what is it? What's wrong? _Talk to me! Elphaba!_"

I turned back, to find Fiyero having grabbed my shoulders. He was shaking me gently, worry and fear filling his gaze. I swallowed, feeling my heart leap into my throat. There was no way he would believe me; there were times I didn't even believe it myself. "I-"

"Elphaba, you're worrying me. What's wrong, what happened?" I watched him turn back to the canal. "Did something land in the canal? A bird or a... a piece of clothing?"

_A piece of clothing. You could say that._ I swallowed, forcing a smile. "No, Yero. No... nothing fell. It was just... just my imagination." I pulled away, not wanting to break contact with him, but desperate too at the same time. "I... I'm so... thank you for this. I enjoyed it. It was nice." My gaze darted back to the canal, and I swallowed thickly, turning back to him. "But I... I have to go."

And without explaining or giving him time to process it, I turned and fled back to Crage Hall.


End file.
